


Potter-Granger

by Blue_Daisy_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Smart Harry Potter, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisy_3/pseuds/Blue_Daisy_3
Summary: Harry was always on thin ground with the Dursleys. The last straw was when harry Accedently blew up Dudley's breakfast one day (at seven years old) When that happened, they packed his bag, and dropped him off at the nearest orphanage, and drove off, unaware that they were changing history
Kudos: 5





	Potter-Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I will be updating every Thursday!

Harry was always on thin ground with the Dursleys. The last straw was when harry accidentally blew up Dudley's breakfast one day (at seven years old) When that happened, they packed his bag, and dropped him off at the nearest orphanage, and drove off, unaware that they were changing history. 

Harry did not like the orphanage. It was loud and small, and dirty, And the other kids teased him. But he liked it there nonetheless, after all, they had books. Shelves and shelves and shelves of books, all for the taking.

They didn't have books in the Dursley household. Dudley didn't like books, so what was the point? 

He was always reading. At breakfast and lunch, after dinner, and long after the other children had fallen asleep. Reading was his escape.

Harry was small, and weak for his age, although that was changing, (it takes a lot of muscle to run away from bullies, after all) he would always be just a little shorter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's parents couldn't have more kids. she didn't know why, but she heard them talking about it, and heard them talking about adopting. She had read up about adopting after that and found that she liked the idea of having a sibling around her age. She was always reading, and since she had heard her parents, she had been nonstop reading about **Adoption.** When she told mommy and daddy, they smiled and started talking about paperwork. It would take a couple of months, (or even a year!) for them to get approved, and Hermione hated waiting, so instead, she started to read. And prepare. After a month, she had managed to organize all her stuff so that it only took one half of the room. After 5 months, another bed and dresser had found its way into the room, and after about 9 months, they were ready to adopt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry celebrated his 8th birthday with the other kids in the orphanage. 

Harry had seen the kids that met with adults and then left. Harry did not like adults very much, but he dreamed of a family often. They would have had another kid that was nice, (not like Dudley) and liked reading. They would play and read together, and their parents would make them lunch, and buy them new books.

Day after day, Harry sat in a large armchair by the bookshelves, waiting for his perfect family, Where the parents wouldn't shout, and he could sleep in late. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
